


Just a moment

by lesbianmermaid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, meet cute, meet ugly, unedited and random garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: Unconnected one-shots about Will and NicoCrossposted on FF





	1. The Stool

Hazel thought it was funny.

Nico did not.

It was no secret that Nico, the grumpiest barista in New York, was only 5’3.

Still, there was only one person that brought it up on a regular bases and that was Will Solace, the resident giant.

Will has been assigned the task of helping Nico reach things on high shelves.

Evidently, Will has also thought it necessary to get Nico a personalized stool.

Said stool was decorated with heart stickers, silver glitter and purple puffy letters spelling ‘NICO’ on the top.

Hazel insist that Nico thank Will for his ‘thoughtful’ gift.

Nico replied when hell freezes over.

He would never in a million years tell anyone about his super secret fondness for the Stool ™.

Hazel, however, would not quit.

And so here Nico stood.

Nico swallowing his pride and marching to where Will sat huddled over his phone taking his break.

He cleared his throat.

Will looked up an immediately a goofy smile appeared.

"Heya sunshine, what can I do for ya?" Will asked in a repetitively calm way.

Nico had no idea how he managed just to be so... _chill_ all the time.

"...Hi will.So. Um." Nico stuttered.

Damn it. 

Why does his words always get stuck in his throat when Will's around?

Will raised an eyebrow and his grin grew.

"You need me o get something off the shelves again?" Will asked.

Nico's face heated.

" _No._ " Nico gritted out.

Why was he doing this?

Oh yeah.

Right.

The Stool ™.

"I just wanted to say....thanyoufrthmesthl." Nico muttered.

"What was that?" Will asked with a puzzled expression.

"thankyouforthehbslw."

"Nico, I still can't understand-"

"THANK YOU FOR THE STOOL." Nico burst out.

Will's eyebrows flew to his forehead.

Nico  _knew_ thanking him would be a mistake.

God, now he's made everything weird ad Will wouldn't like him anymore, Nico just had to go and ruin everything-

Will smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No problem, sunshine." Will winked and went back to the front counter.

It took three minutes for Nico's face to regain its normal color.


	2. Library Card

Will loves movies, always has, always will. But he can’t stand reading.

The pictures just don’t form in his head the way they’re supposed to.

So to see him at a library is rare.

But his friend Annabeth, who works at the library, informed him a super rare movie just came into the library and he technically has a library card to check it out with.

And theres no way Will is letting a oppertunity like that slide...so yeah.

Here he was.

As Will wasn’t familiar with the library, he was bit lost.

There were too many shelves and not enough signs informing you where you were and how to get somewhere else.

Will scanned the area for someone to help him navagate this mess.

He looked a bit to the left and noticed a cute dark haired boy reading.

Will perked up a bit.

Maybe he can help.

“Excuse me” Will beamed.

The boy slowly looked up from his book.

Will was unprepared for beautiful eyes the color of dark secrets and the earth at its most bountiful.

Will's heart did a little flip.

He raised a brow and responded with a quiet “Can I help you?”

Will liked his voice.

It was soft and kinda husky.

It had just the barest hit of an accent.

Will couldn't quite place it but was dying to know.

He came to the conclsion he'd just have to get the boy talking.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you know where the film section is?” Will asked, trying not to blush.

_Please be gay please be gay please be gay,_ Will prayed in the privacy of his head.

“Somewhere over there” the boy gave vague wave in the other direction. “I don’t really watch movies”

All the color from Will’s face drained.

Not watch Movies?

How could this be?

Will had never met someone who just didn't watch movies.

Well.

That settles it.

It was clear fate had put Will here,in this library, to show this stunning boy the wonders and enchantments that is film.

Will took a step closer to the boy.

The boy’s eyebrows were once again raised.

“My name is Will Solace and I would be honored to take you to the movies.” Will huffed out with a determined grin.

His prayers towards the boys sexuality intensified.

The boy gave a small smile back and held out his hand. “Nico Di Angelo. And I’d like that.”


	3. The Accident

Will did not mean to run into Grover Underwood’s car.

He liked Grover Underwood and had nothing against him or his car.

In fact, you could was Will was against hitting Grover Underwood's car.

It’s not his fault that the hot neighbor boy decided to mow his lawn.

Really, how can you expect Will to have his full attention on the road when there was a beautiful boy, in a tank top, mowing his lawn.

Do you know how often attractive people are exposed to Wills neighbor hood?

Not often.

The closest thing they have is Mrs.Jackson's college aged son, who wasn't Will's type, and had a serious girlfriend.

And technically, Will’s dad shouldn’t have asked Will to go and buy eggs.

His mom had already asked his dad like five times to do it.

So really, it should have been Apollo getting into the car and geting eggs, instead of him pawning it off on his innocent son.

But then again, if his father had behaved like he was supposed to, Will might have never found out they _had_ a hot neighbor boy.

All Will knew was that now Grover and His dad was coming out and the hot neighbor boy was looking at him.

Will wondered if this incident diminished his chance at getting the hot neighbor's number.


	4. The Snore

Will walked into his apartment with some pep in his step and a smile on his face.

Today had been good.

He had been focused during school, he was stress free during work, and he made the red light on his way home.

And it was about to get better because Will was aout to see his boyfriend, NIco.

“Hey babe, I’m home...” Will started.

He noticed Nico lying on the floor.

Weird.

“...wait why are you lying on the floor like that without moving-” Will started to panic. “ SHOULD I CALL AN AMBUL- oh wait he’s snoring.”

Will let himself calm down and remembered to use his inside voice around his sleeping boyfriend.

Will chuckled.

Only Nico would fall asleep ass up in the middle of the floow.

"Dork." Will murmered fondly.

Will snuck around Nico, scooped him up, and gently set him on the couch.

He tucked a blanket around Nico and kissed his forhead.

Nico mumered something and rolled over.

Will looke at him and decided joining him for a nap sounded good right about now.

Will climbed onto the couch and curled around him and happily slid off to sleep.


End file.
